If it's supposed to hurt
by Qu33rzi
Summary: Godai is approached an alley one night and meets someone who changes his life forever.   Hard Slash.


Hi! This is something I wrote for a friend of mine and this is my first time writing yaoi/slash. I don't really expect reviews for this one, but if you do, I'll be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro because I'm too busy planning world domination.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

_I'm sittin somewhere, tryin' to lit my cig' and it's dark, it's night, it's cold, and wet and raining._

_Alone for now cuz that monster finally hooked up with Yako and told her how he felt._

_Messes me up. Been a while since I was alone. Not lonely though. I don't need anyone but me._

_Always been like that. But I wonder sometimes 'bout that kid I knew who later called himself Vinjaya._

_Lovin' the idea of a family, bein' special, he's the one who joined up with Sicks. Dumb a**._

_Wonder if he felt like this. Dead on the inside. Thinkin' life's nothin' but some pointless game._

_And only feelin' alive when I'm punchin' some poor sucker's face in._

_You know I wish Kunihara was here, he made things simple. He'd help me._

_Strange how when you finally get to the top, you seem to have nowhere else to go._

_And the person I think about most now, mostly cuz' that d*** bastard pissed me off, is Sasazuka. But he was-_

_Lot like Kunihara, kind of. It was the eyes, and the way he simplified things._

_Only everyone's gone now. Everyone leaves or dies sooner or later. I am always alone. Always._

_Nowhere is where I am, I have no one and nobody. No one but me. The only person I can ever trust._

_Even though I'm yellin' suck it up, don't be a wuss, I can't say it's not true._

A later time, in an alley:

_Inside I know it wasn't the best way to fix the situation but what was I supposed to do?_

_Great thing for Yako. Now she's married to that freakin' monster. I don't give a d****._

_Except... I at least expected an invitation to their wedding on account of all the times I've saved their a*****._

_Today was the wedding and no one bothered to invite me, so I crashed it. Even that stupid Mochizuki was invited._

_Cursin' that dumb a** company prez, Yako and everyone else, I stormed out, wonderin' what's wrong with me._

_Although I know I gotta be in one of the biggest cities in Japan, why do I still feel so alone?_

_Piss off and leave me alone. That's somethin' I've been sayin' for years. Is that why they didn't invite me?_

_Thunder booms and I look up seein' someone in the rain. Some weirdo freak with long hair and a hood._

_Underneath the hood is his face, dark and cold. He looks at me and nods. If he wants to fight, I'll do it._

I'm _readyin' to fight and the bastard smiles. "My name is Nephamael. Not that you need to know it."_

_Effiing son of a b****, he tells me "Master will be fine". I yell curses but he only laughs._

_Daring to do this, this dick head must be dumb as hell. But he snaps his fingers and suddenly I'm gone._

(*)

* * *

><p>Nephamael<p>

_I wake up in some weirdo canopy bed with iron bars. I'm handcuffed to the bed._

_When I wake up I find that I've got no idea where I am. That weird sicko Neph-whatever musta' done this to me._

_And then he comes in, wearin' his cloak. He explains what he is. Turns out he's demon like Neuro but_

_Not a puzzle eater as the sicko explains to me. Neph-sicko lives off of sex. He starts touching me all over._

_Turns me on. I hate it, but it's like he knows my sensitive spots, and he has me hot and shiverin' pretty quick._

_Every part of me is feels weird and for some reason I tremble when Neph-sicko touches me._

_Demon. I want to kill that sicko demon. I scream over and over. But he just laughs and keeps goin'._

_To keep me shakin' he hurts me. Uses his claw, his teeth, his spit. He holds me still and tongues me. All over._

_Only I know it's wrong, I know it's sick, I know it's perverted and he whispers to me as I scream._

_Don't. Stop! "I'll make you beg." He whispers. "I'll make you call me master." Neph-sicko tears my clothes off._

_I scream as Neph-sicko rakes his claws down my back. He licks my nipples and bites my neck. He licks my tears._

_Eager to see me scream, Neph-sicko takes his time. I scream for him to stop over and over. He just laughs._

_But in spite of that, some sick part of me wants more. Then Neph-sicko whispers to me "Do you want more?"_

_Upon hearin' that, I moan. Neph-sicko changes into a demon then and continues doing me like that._

_Then I yell curses, and whimper by turns. Neph-sicko grips me so tightly down there I can't have release._

_I moan more and more and he laughs at me and tells me what a slut I am. I hate it. I hate that d*** a**hole._

_And then when I thought he could have done nothin' more, he instructs me to open my mouth and yanks me down._

_Master shoves his dick in my mouth over and over, deep throating me. I choke on it. It's hot and hard in my mouth._

_"Feel me?" Neph-sicko asks. "Good." He takes it out and starts lifting my legs up high. I hate this, I want to die._

_Over and over he strokes me down there. Then he turns me on my back, and shoves himself inside me. He_

_Rapes me and it hurts like h***. I scream. It's too big and it fills me to the brim. I gasp and moan. I can't help it._

_Cuz, his hands are in all the right places, and so is he, deep inside me, driving me to madness._

_Every part of me is burnin', and cryin' for him to let me come. He thrusts deeper right to the hilt. I hate this._

_Don't want this, but my back arches unwillingly as I edge closer to him to feel more and more of this sweet pain._

_Then I break. Every part of me that makes me, is shattered and only he's left. I close my eyes. He licks my neck._

_Only then do I cry. He's my master and I am powerless. Then he leans in close to me and asks "What am I?"_

_Lifting one eye lid, I reply "M-my master, Nephamael." He laughed. "Good. Very good. Don't forget that."_

_I feel myself drifting off into unconsciousness with him still thrusting himself inside me._

_Voices. I hear voices. I wake up. It's daytime. I find that I'm in the same alley I was in when I met him. Nephamael._

_Every part of me is sore and my clothes are gone. I wobble to my apartment, somehow unnoticed. Then I collapse._

I wanted to die but I am forced to live.

(*)

Back at my place:

_I want to die. That f****** bastard did me over and over until I came._

_When he broke me, I cried and called him master. I hate me. I hate him. I wanted to die then but he made me live._

_In spite of everything, I'm still here. He made me stay awake through most of it. The worst parts. But I'm still alive._

_Still here. I hate him. It's his fault my body feels weird. His marks are still on me like I can still feel him touchin' me._

_He dumped me back in an alleyway when he was done. It wasn't personal or nuthin' to him. I was just his food._

_Even though I know that, I still can't forget im'. I don't wanna go outside. I just wanna sit here in my apartment. It's_

_Valentine's Day outside. Or at least I think it is. I en' up losin' track of time. I still feel weird. I dream bout' im'._

_Every touch he made during that night got burned into my memory. In my dream, he's always there, touchin' me._

_Reachin' down below my thighs and strokin' me. I hate it. But part of me wants him. I hate myself the most of all._

_Yankin' on some clothes, I lie in a heap on the couch. That dream gets me up. I end up havin' to jerk myself off._

_Only I find I can't. Not unless I think about him. Nephamael. I hate this. But I end up doin' it anyway. I want to_

_Not feel like this, not have to stroke my a** just to get off. I want not to think about that g**d***** f*****._

_Eventually though someone notices I'm gone. Yako comes to the door one day, sayin' she's worried bout' me._

_Weirdo b**** like always. She asks me what's wrong. I yell at her to go away. Good thing that monster's not with her_

_Or he might know what happened to me and tell Yako. I don't want anyone to know. I just want to stay here alone._

_Unfortunately, she keeps comin' back. D*** b**** won't leave me alone. That's all I want. That and more beer. I_

_Live my days smokin', watchin' TV, but mostly I drink all the beer in my apartment and order more. I'm in a_

_Daze most of the time. I lose track of what time it is, but I can't make myself care. My head's blank and fuzzy._

_Just how I like it. It's better than thinkin' bout' that creep. I'm in a drunken stupor all the time. But they keep comin'_

_Usui, that s***** police guy, comes to the door too, sayin' it'd be bad if I turn up dead cuz' it'll increase his workload._

_So does that d*** Mochizuki, but he says I can't die cuz' he wants to know how to get past the boss on level 12._

_These f****** people just won't go away. Can't they see I wanna be alone? I don't wanna deal with em'. Not now._

_Livin' like this should make me hate myself, but I don't think I can go lower. That sicko raped me. I was helpless._

_Ever since I've been born, I've hated feelin' like that. I haven't had to feel like that for a long time. I hate it._

_And now I don't wanna feel at all. I just wanna disappear. I wanna die. I would too, but e-_

_Veryone keeps comin' to my door. Effin' sons of b****** all of them. I wish they'd just leave me alone._

_Every day is horrible. Bein' drunk helps the pain and the memories, but doesn't block em' all. I end up_

_Mostly thinkin' bout' that sadistic demon a**hole. I curl up in a ball and he fills my mind. I don't want this. I hate it._

_Especially me. I hate me. I fought and struggled, yeah, but I wasn't strong enough. He was stronger so he won._

**Thud...Thud...Thud...Thud... Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud.**

_Argh! That d*** b**** Yako's back knockin' again. I tilt my head and chug down more beer. I drown myself in it._

_Least, I'd like to. But some g**d**** f***** breaks my door down. But it's not Yako. It's those Hayasaka brothers._

_On seein' em', I sneer. Hisanori and Yukinori in my apartment. Gotta be some weirdo drunk dream. But it's_

_Not. So I lift myself onto a chair and wait. If they wanna fight, I'll give em' a good one. Maybe they'll even kill me._

_Except they don't look like they're gonna. I wish they'd leave. But then Hisanori comes over to me and starts talkin'._

(*)

"So... Godai." Hisanori leaned towards me, touched my shoulder, and started smilin' that freaky smile he had back when he was workin' for Mochizuki.

"It would truly be best if you let us help you, don't you think? After all, you really are in need of our hel-"

"TCHHH!" I tried to punch him in the jaw, but he dodged. "What gives you the f***ing idea, I need your help?"

I stood up and threw a beer bottle at im'. "I don't need any of you to help me, you creepy bastards! I'm stronger than an' of ya!"

CRASH! My aim was so s***** it crashed into my f***ing window instead. Then I noticed somethin' way off.

Somethin about Hisanori. Hisanori's voice was weird.

It was always weird, but it had a darker and creepier feel to it now.

Like the one I got when that monster, Neuro, told me he'd only make me do somethin' once.

Yukinori sat on the couch. He was weird too, his eyes hinted of somethin' just like his brother's. He smirked at me.

Somethin' was definitely up. But that was ok with me. If they wanted a fight, I'd give em' one.

I'd smash the worthless s***heads into the ground splat.

Yukinori stood and followed me. I clenched my fists and got ready to fight.

"You really shouldn't, Godai. Not if you know what's good for you" His eyes stared at me and bore into mine.

I flicked im' off. "Wha' the f*** is wrong with you bastards? Are you threatenin' me? I could take any of you and-"

Urghhh. The room kept spinnin' like some freaking merry-go-round and I couldn't stop it

D***. There were some good things to bein' dead-drunk, but this was not one of em'. It made it real hard to fight.

My body felt too heavy to move. I swayed and fell. Hisanori moved next to Yukinori and bent to pick me up.

"Ya bastard!" I screamed at him. "Get away from me! You worthless piece of s-"

Yukinori kicked my face in. Blood came out and I spit out a tooth or two. I tried to stand up. But he planted his boot on my back and made me collapse.

He spoke into my ear softly, "Never talk to my brother like that, do you hear me? Never."

I laughed as well as I could bein' stuck under his boot. "Wha's wrong with you two? You guys doin' each other or somethin? Cuz, tha's just sick."

Yukinori grew silent. Then he grabbed me, pulled me to my feet and slammed me against the wall. He leaned in close.

"SHUT UP GODAI!" He started to punch me, but Hisanori reached out and stopped him.

"We need him in good condition, remember?" Hisanori turned his creepy smilin' face towards me.

"If anyone's a worthless piece of s***, it's you. You're the one killing yourself bit by bit every day. You need help, Godai. Admit it." I fought him but he picked me up and lowered me onto the couch anyway.

"Did that s***** b**** Yako put you up to this? I don't need help. I don't need anyone but me. Never did, never will." I tried to stand up again, but Yukinori held me back.

Yukinori laughed. "Look at you Godai. You were once famous throughout the yakuza, someone to be feared."

Hisanori continued. "Then you turned into a detective's lackey but you managed to show us your true strength."

"You were at the top of a powerful information company, and on your way to being the best."

"I AM the best, you a**hole!" I yelled at him. Then he slapped me. Gently, yeah, but it left a weird stingin'.

"You must listen to us, Godai." Hisanori's face came closer to mine. "Disobedient and unruly children have to learn their lessons."

What the f*** was he thinkin, callin' me of all people some kid? "F**** you!" I screamed at im'.

"Actually, I was thinking it would be the other way around." Hisanori's smilin' mask broke. "But maybe Yukinori would agree..."

What? No. No. No. This could NOT be happenin'. Please God, not again. Hisanori pulled a syringe out of his pocket that had some weird purple glowing liquid in it and came at me. "Being so weak like this, so vulnerable." He laughed softly.

"Did it never occur to you that some of your enemies might just like revenge? You bruised a lot of egos, Godai. There's lots of people who would pay millions to have you like this."

I tried to struggle but my body was too heavy to move. Yukinori held my arms back. Hisanori fingered my collarbone lightly. Then he pushed down hard on one of my cuts from Nephamael. I moaned.

Hisanori's smile grew bigger. Then he plunged the syringe into my arm hard and fast.

"You're going to be fine now, Godai. Just leave it all to us..." The room spun, got darker and then I was gone

(*)

"D***." I open my eyes slowly, tired as h***. My body's sore, but buzzin'. It feels good. Really good.

I've got a huge a** headache. Musta' been hung over, I think. I yawn. Wherever I am, it's warm and nice.

Really nice and warm. I don't wanna open my eyes. I can't remember a thing that happened to me or how I got here.

I try to remember but then I find out that I'm naked. I don't have any clothes on me at all.

I start openin' my eyes. I'm all sticky and warm. Feels like there's a body next to me. Gotta be some hot chick.

When I open my eyes completely I find Hisanori right next to me wearin' some weird ragged tie and nuthin' else.

His lips are all swollen and his arm's got long scratches on it like it came from nails...

Yukinori's on my other side, but he's completely naked. WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO ME? I start yellin'.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU PEOPLE DOIN' IN MY BED? AND WITH NO F***ING CLOTHES?" Yukinori opens his eyes.

"Look who woke up, Brother. Seems like he's back to normal." Yukinori closes his eyes and turns away.

"WHADDA'YA MEAN BACK TO NORMAL?" I ask, angrily. I try to stand. I wobble and end up fallin' over.

Right on top of Hisanori. Hisanori, that f****ing a**hole opens his eyes. My face's sittin' on his chest.

"Yes. It appears he's back to normal." Hisanori looks carefully at me and sighs. "Oh well." He closes his eyes.

I try standin' up again and tumble off the bed. Those d*** bastards! "WHADDA'YA MEAN BY THAT?" I shout.

"AND WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU S***HEADS DOIN' IN MY BED WITH NO CLOTHES?" Hisanori opens his eyes.

"Godai...it's not yours. This apt. belongs to me and Yukinori." I look around. Yeah. Not mine. White furniture.

White walls and big windows. Way different from mine. Some high-rise. I stand up.

Wait a sec..if the apartment belonged to them...then...I...with...them...here...!

Yukinori snickers sleepily. "Are you that stupid Godai, that it'll take you that long to figure it out?"

"S***! WHAT AM I DOIN' IN YOUR APARTMENT? YOU A**HOLES!" I look at myself and at them again.

My body feels good. I'm naked. And so are Yukinori and Hisanori. WHAT THE F***! I grab Hisanori by his tie.

I bare my teeth at im'. "WHY THE F*** AM I HERE?" Hisanori sighs. "I liked him better in his earlier condition."

"So did I," says Yukinori. "Anyway, you should be able to figure it out Godai. Even if you're as stupid as a brick."

"YOU D*** A**HOLE! YOU! YOU!" I start yellin'. Hisanori carefully tugs the tie out of my hands.

"Godai. Enough. If you can't figure it out, go look in the bathroom mirror." He falls back onto the bed.

I hesitate. I end up walkin' into the bathroom anyway to take a s***. There's this huge a** mirror on all the walls.

I'm reflected there. My piercin's and stuff's still there. But my body...looks different. It's got more scars.

It's also thinner than I remember it bein'. There's also a lot of bruises. And bite marks. And hickeys.

There's at least a hundred of em'! They're all over. My neck, my back, my legs, my a*- MY A**! No. No.

PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT I...WITH THEM...HERE... But then I feel somethin' cold run down my legs.

There's cock juice inside my a**. I hold completely still for five minutes...

Me, naked and having that inside me + Hisanori naked + Yukinori naked + bed =

No. It couldn't be. I wouldn't. I wasn't the type to... I WAS STRAIGHT, OK! I liked women and kissin' them hard.

I liked the feelin' of them tight when I was in them and- Oh s***.

More of it came down my legs. Besides even if in some crazy world I liked guys...I'd be the one on top...right?

NO! I was not into guys, not, not, not. I'm into girls. Big chests and long legs with a miniskirt was what I liked most.

I look at the mirror, breathin' hard. This was not, I didn't, I couldn't... I look down at my cock.

It's got burn marks on the tip...and my a** is sore. My lips are swollen and the inside of my thighs are bruised...

NO EFFIN' WAY. I HAD SEX WITH YUKINORI AND HISANORI. The proof's all over my body.

The stains, the bite marks, my soreness, my bruises, my burns...

I hold my head and sink down to the floor. Guys? Two guys? They must have drugged me or...

But then I remember everything. The alley. Nephamael. Yako knockin' at the door. Hisanori and Yukinori showin' up.

The syringe with that weirdo purple liquid. The cigarette. The leather chair. That g**d*** lollipop. And the rest of it.

S***! I-I'm a f*****' homo! I wanna scream and punch the wall. I'm a lotta things but not that. Not me.

I clench my fists. If I could just...but I can't. I got no clue on what to do next. What am I supposed to do?

I did it with two guys. And not any two guys. I did it with those s***** Hayasaka brothers... But I'm NOT a homo.

It doesn't make me one. Right? I stand up, my legs are wobbly and my a** sore.

I walk out into the bedroom to look for my clothes.

No matter what, I gotta get out of here. Get myself a cigarette, no anythin' BUT a cigarette! I look down at my burns.

I shiver, rememberin' what Hisanori did to me. I need to get out of here and think for a bit.

Yukinori's still in bed, snorin' away. But that's just fine with me. I look around the room.

The room's not messy, so I gotta be able to find it. Then I see a leather chair that looks familiar...way too familiar.

There's stains on the leather and scratch marks...and a 2 pairs of handcuffs on the floor.

I shake my head, trying not to think about it. Clothes. Look for the clothes. But then I see em'.

I walk around the chair to get my clothes. My clothes are all messed up. I can't wear em' at all.

The buttons are popped off. They're all stained too. I hold em' up to look at em'.

Then I see Hisanori sittin' on the side of the bed watchin' me. My jaw drops.

HOW LONG HAS THAT D***** F***** BEEN THERE? AND HOW LONG'S HE BEEN WATCHIN' ME?

I know he wasn't there when I came out of the bathroom. I can't think of a thing to say.

Hisanori sees me holdin' my clothes. He's quiet. He's lookin' down at the carpet.

It's like he doesn't know what to do now... That makes two of us anyway.

I could yell curses and stuff, like that he raped me and I didn't like it and stuff like that.

But we'd both know it's not true, so it'd be kind of stupid to try. Plus he could spread a rumor about this around.

Then I wouldn't be able to show my face without people laughin' their f**** heads off. I gotta be careful.

Then Hisanori points to the bathroom. "You didn't clean yourself? I'm sorry. I meant to do that but I...was occupied."

Now I really don't know what to say. Cursin's somethin' I fall back on a lot, but in this case...

Especially when he's actin all weird like this...

Hisanori stands up and walks into the bathroom. "Godai...if you come in here, I'll wash you."

Gotta be a trick. For some weird reason, my feet walk me over to the bathroom where Hisanori is.

My mind's numb. Not a bad numb like with Nephamael though. My head's buzzin' and feels good...

Has to be because of that syringe. I AM NOT A D*** HOMO. Hisanori takes me into the shower in there.

It's big enough for two people. Did he and Yukinori come in here, I wonder? I shake the thought outta my head.

It doesn't matter to me. Hisanori turns the shower on and gets some soap. He starts rubbin' the soap all over.

My arms, my chest, my legs, my feet... He rubs in tight circles, careful not to miss a spot. I let him. I don't know why.

It's like I'm floatin in honey, or it's a dream or somethin and it doesn't all register.

Like I'm watchin him wash me from far away. He stands back up and moves the soap higher.

He does my back too and my neck. It feels good. So I don't stop it. It's not sexual, or a come-on, anyway.

It makes me kinda sleepy actually. I yawn. Hisanori's still rubbin' soap on me.

Can't think of why that effin' son of a b****'s doin' this, but...it feels so good.

"Godai? I need you to close your eyes now. I'm going to do your hair and your face next." I shut my eyes.

Hisanori continues washin' me. He shampoos my hair and is really gentle. He doesn't pull on the roots or anythin'.

He does my face real gentle too. Then he pulls me under the shower head and rinses the soap off.

Hisanori also towels me dry. I can't figure out what the f*** he's thinkin'. We walk out of the bathroom.

Hisanori's still quiet. Then he points to a door next to the bathroom and says.

"There'll be clothes in there. I can't say they'll fit though..."

I watch him carefully. D*** bastard might have set a trap or some kind of trick or somethin'. I run to the door.

Inside's this huge a** closet. Hisanori and Yukinori's clothes are all in here. I shut the door behind me and lock it.

I don't wanna give that son of a b**** any ideas. I pull a bunch of the clothes off the hangers to wear.

I figure out pretty soon though, that Hisanori's clothes are all suits and Yukinori's clothes are kinda small.

I end up wearin' one of Hisanori's suits. I gotta roll the cuffs up but it works. I walk out of the closet.

Hisanori's still sittin' there on the bed. He's holdin' his tie in his hands. "Are you leaving now, Godai?" he asks.

I wanna come back with somethin' sarcastic like "No, you s***head. I'm gonna stay here," but he might believe me.

His eyes are weird. Not like when he showed up at my apt. with Yukinori. I've never seen him look like this. Not ever.

Vulnerable would be a way to describe it, I guess. "Yeah, I guess. I got a lot of work to do and s*** like that." I reply.

"I see." I turn around towards the door and start walkin'. "Godai.." Hisanori starts sayin... I look back at im'.

"Yeah?" We look at each other for a long moment. Hisanori's still vulnerable lookin. He turns away first.

"That's the closet." He says. Oh. "You s***heads have too many f****** doors in this place!" I yell at im'.

He just laughs like he's better than I am. He turns back towards me, the weirdo vulnerable look gone.

His normal smirk's back. He knows that now we're mostly back to normal or at least as much as we can pretend to be.

And that weird moment's gone.

At least for now.

"Not that it would take much to confuse you, you s***** demon lackey."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Yukinori and Hisanori**

**(Alternates-Hisanori starts first)**

_We walk to an alley where a special person's asked to meet us. A very special person that's not a person at all._

_In the alley sits a monster. Neuro Nougami. The fake smile he uses for the cameras is gone. But this is business._

_Looking like the cold-blooded monster he is, suits us fine. What does he want this time? A tank, maybe?_

_Lately he's been busy. He's now married to that girl, Yako. They married maybe two months ago._

_Yukinori walks up to the monster in a blue suit. "So, what would you like? A tank? Another helicopter?"_

_Only I already know that's not what he wants. If it was, he could've taken care of it through the normal channels._

_Under his eyes Yukinori and I glance at each other. Neuro asked to see us personally. It'd probably be an odd job._

_The thing is we had no idea of what an odd job it'd be. "Slave #2 is experiencing problems. You must have heard._

_Apparently he locked himself in his room. He's drunk and depressed. He won't let anyone in and he won't go out._

_Keeping him like that isn't good.", explains Neuro. "It would be bad if Slave #2 is no longer of any use to me."_

_"Even so...what do you want us for? It's helpful to us because more of Mochizuki's customers will come to us._

_They know Godai is the actual brains behind the company, in spite of what little brains he has.'" We explain._

_Hearing this doesn't please Neuro. He frowns. Then he hands Yukinori a bag. He also pulls out a syringe._

_I look inside the bag to find toys of all kind. Neuro gives Hisanori the syringe full of odd glowing purple liquid._

_Simultaneously we yell at Neuro. "We don't do these kinds of jobs," I tell him. I hand back the stuff._

_Of course, Neuro just gives them back to me. "The two of you...are in a relationship...A sexual one...I believe.."_

_Past events have shown us how Neuro deals with being told 'No' And this is the proof of it. We start protesting._

_"Placing another person in your group, at least temporarily, should be fine...not like you haven't done it before."_

_On hearing that we paused. "It's not a job exactly..." says Neuro. "It's an opportunity...one you should take..."_

_Rain fell. Neuro continued. "You would get to see Godai in a most vulnerable state and take full advantage of it..."_

_Then he started to leave. I stopped him. "What's the guarantee it'll work? He's not gay. We've checked."_

_Unsure isn't a good way to go into something like this. It's good to know it all so we have the most control._

_Neuro laughs. "Why do you think he locked himself in his rooms? Inject him with this and you'll know it all."_

_I can't deny that I'm not tempted...The thought of Godai on his knees begging... "What does the syringe do?" I ask._

_"Things." says Neuro. "Many things." I can't understand how doing this will make Godai feel better but I want to._

_"Yes." I reply. "We'll do it." I look at Hisanori. "Shall we go pay a visit to Godai, brother?" "Yes, let's do it now..."_

(*)


End file.
